


First Love

by notalosechester



Series: Phan Firsts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Dan loves Phil, First Love, M/M, Realizations, Sleepy Phil, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Dan has an epiphany on the way home with Phil





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy there folks! i'm BACK BABY. this one is really short and i wasn't sure if i wanted to post it but here we are. :) soooo please enjoy and thank you for clicking on this fic. i hope you enjoy!

The first time Dan knew he was in love with Phil was one night as they were coming back from town.  
They were in a cab, it was late and cold. Phil had fallen asleep against Dan’s shoulder, hugging his arm. As he looked at his sleeping best friend, he realized it. It was such a fleeting thought, so casual, so...normal that he almost didn’t notice it.  
I love you.  
3 little words that changed Dan’s life so drastically. Phil shifted in his sleep, tightening his grip on Dan, snuffling into his shoulder and murmuring something. Dan smiled softly. Maybe he had already known that he loved Phil. Maybe since their Skype days, where they stayed up all night talking about everything and nothing.  
“I love you Phil Lester.” he whispered, and pressed his cheek to the top of Phil’s head. But now that he said it...it was real. It was true. And he knew it would always be.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! follow me on Tumblr @notalosechesterbutawinchester, and don't forget to kudos and comment! :D school has been a real female cur, so it's nice to come home and write. stay tuned for more stuff in the Firsts series! P.S quick comment, i will post some more kickthephan next week! so don't worry ;D *awkward wink*  
> MTFBWYA,  
> Kay


End file.
